


Mollys Strength

by Meliebell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Fred Lives, Gen, Molly greives, Weasley power!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliebell/pseuds/Meliebell
Summary: Fred survives the Battle of Hogwarts, at the expense of another beloved character. Molly must overcome her grief  and with the help of her children there may be hope.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic written for my writing prompt of the day. Please leave constructive comments and let me know how I am doing. :)

Mrs. Weasley sat in her favorite chair in the sitting room. Staring at the crackling fire, flames leaping, sparks flying. The light reflected in her eyes, but that was the only light visible in them. Her blank stare and pale face reflected the mood of the entire home. It had been this way for the past few months, ever since the battle of Hogwarts, ever since Arthur died. Her family tried their best to let her heal, but they missed her. 

George was sitting in the kitchen with Fred, they were talking quietly over a cup of tea, Fred's eyes red and swollen. George was looking solemnly at his brother. He hadn't been the same either. Ever since their father had pushed Fred out of the way of a falling wall, Fred blamed himself, if only he had paid attention to his surroundings. Maybe then their father would be sitting here laughing, their mother at the stove cooking the normal dinner feast. 

"Freddy, it's not your fault. A lot of people died."

"I know. I just miss him. And mum, how do we fix mum?"

Ginny walked in at that moment, holding in her hand a pair of Arthurs' slippers.

"Why do you have those?" George asked, his curiosity peaking.

"Watch. We need to help mum."

Ginny moved into the sitting room and kneeled in front of their mother. She lifted one of her bare feet onto her knees and slipped on the slipper. 

Molly's face twitched slightly, and Ginny placed the other slipper on. Molly's face scrunched up a bit and suddenly she started sobbing, her entire body started falling forward, and the twins rushed in, grabbing her before she could hit the floor. Her sobs grew, body shaking in the twins strong arms. They both wrapped her in a hug, hands lacing into her thick hair forcing her head to lay on their shoulders. 

"We love you mum." The said together. 

Molly pushed away from the twins after a while, her tears drying. 

"I love you too, my boys. My precious boys. I've been useless huh?"

"No, mum, but we need you. We'll always need you, and you know dad wouldn't like to know you're letting his death make you sick." George grabbed her hand and held on.

"I know boys. What should we do though?"

"Enjoy the life dad created for us." Fred piped up, stroking his mums back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple hours later and the house was filled with the smell of fresh baked bread, roasted chicken and chocolate cake. Molly was busy puttering away in the kitchen. The twins and Ginny were sitting at the table once again, chattering away watching their mother slowly return to herself. She was still wearing Arthurs old slippers, the warmth keeping her grounded as she performed her normal duties. She was deep in thought as she turned the potatoes, and basted the chicken.

"Repeat after me, everything is fine. Your children are fine, you are fine." Those words raced through her head, keeping her moving.

She placed the chicken on the table and moved around to grab the cake out of the oven. Her ever loving children shot up and started setting the table. A smile graced her lips, a smile that had not been seen in a very long time. She ladled the food onto all of their plates and sat down next to her children. 

"My dears, I have been thinking."

Ginny looked up from her food, fork halfway to her mouth. The twins wore a similar expression. All three holding onto their mums every word.

"Your father may be gone, but our family is still strong. We are Weasley's, we are the very definition of perseverance, and we will continue our lives like an epic adventure."

And with that they all dug in, forks clattering against the plates, and conversation slowed considerably as they stuffed their faces with the amazing food. 

Fred and George would be disappearing later to send off letters to the rest of the family. Telling everyone not to worry, crisis adverted, but to visit anyways, mum needed to see all of her children after all.


	2. The Children Reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly is surrounded by her family, life seems perfect for now.

Ron was sitting at the kitchen table, grilled cheese in one hand, banana in the other. His cheeks were stuffed with both when a barn owl flew through the open window. It fluttered to a stop and dropped a letter right in front of him. He recognized the writing on the envelope immediately and pushed his chair back, staring at it with trepidation. The twins never owled him, and they were notorious for their pranks. Still, he hadn't had the chance to see them in a little while. They must have good reason to contact him. 

He swallowed his food and reached for the letter, the barn owl was still waiting, obviously needing a reply. Opening it slowly, ready to drop it just incase something flew out, but there was nothing. Just a simple folded piece of paper. Alright then. 

Ron unfolded the letter and read. 

"Mums back, if you want food come over.

P.S. the enchantment on this letter will reveal itself next time you take a piss.

Love yours, Fred and George."

Ron groaned and threw the letter down. He knew it! They couldn't go a single interaction without a prank. Well if that's how they wanted to play, then he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. He just wouldn't use the loo. 

He got up and went to his bedroom, Harry was out, doing something or other, he forgot to ask, so he would just send him a quick message to meet back at the Burrow. No issues. Throwing on a Chuddley Cannons shirt and some tennies he walked out the front door of their flat and made his way around the back into the alley. Turning on the spot a faint pop filled the air and the alley was deserted. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry looked up as an owl flew threw the window of Grimmauld Place. He had been there since early that morning, sorting through some of Sirius possessions. Trying to find more letters from his parents, or maybe pictures. Yes, pictures would be nice. 

The owl landed in front of him and presented his leg imperiously. Harry smiled at the thing and took the scroll from its leg.   
"Thank you, there are treats in the kitchen if you want to stay for a moment."  
The owl bowed his head and flew out the door heading downstairs. 

Harry unfolded the note and read. 

"Hey Harry, good news! Mums cooking again. Meet us at the burrow as soon as possible. Ron's already been told. See you soon. 

Love, Ginny."

Harry couldn't help the huge grin that appeared on his face. He had been worried about Mrs. Weasley, she was a mother to him, and it was painful to see her in such a despairing state. He had tried to stay with her for a little while, but his duties as the defeater of Voldemort took him away from his pseudo family. He had to appear in court, and talk with Minister Shacklebolt about new laws and revisions. So it warmed his heart to know that warmth was finally spreading through that old home. 

He went to the fireplace, tossed in a handful of floo powder, stepping in he called   
"The Burrow!" And disappeared leaving Grimmauld Place cold and dark. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was walking through Flourish and Blotts, her nose stuck in a huge tome, when a fluttering caught her attention. Looking up she noticed an owl sitting on the banister next to her.   
"Well hello there."  
The owl let out a soft hoot and stuck out its leg.  
Taking the letter Hermione thanked the creature with a pat to the head. He flew off leaving Hermione to stare at the missive.   
She unfolded it a moment, shocked. 

"Hermione, mums back. Come by the house.  
-Fred and George."

She headed to the counter, paid for the book and ran out of the shop. She stuck the book into her small beaded bag. Turning quickly on the spot she popped out of Diagon Alley. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione landed firmly just beyond the rickety gate leading up to the Burrow. She pushed it open and made her way up the discoloured cobble pathway. A large shed to her right came into sight. She stopped and stared at it. Memories filling her head. Arthur spending hours upon hours in that shed working on his muggle toys. She herself had spent a good amount of time there explaining certain things. The summer of the great battle she had actually tried explaining the use of a surge protector. He had thought it was genius, but didn't understand why muggles would need such a device in the first place. She laughed as the memory of his confused yet determined face. He was quite extraordinary.

She reached the front door and pushed it open. The sounds of laughter and Rons loud chewing immediately bombarded her ears. Grinning from ear to ear she entered the kitchen.

Everyone was sitting at the extended table, Fred and George laughing at Ron whose hair happened to just be blue, Harry holding Ginny on his lap, shoving forks full of treacle into her mouth as she tried to push him away.   
Ron was glaring angrily at the twins while grabbing another chicken leg.   
Charlie sat across from Bill and Percy, it seemed he was regaling them all with a story of his latest dragon rescue. Percy looked shocked at the tale filled with risk. Bill just looked damn proud. His arm was wrapped lightly around Fleur who wasn't paying a bit of attention to Charlie, her eyes fixated on Bills earrings instead.   
And Molly, sweet mother of everyone who ever needed a mother, was moving around the kitchen in a pair of Arthurs slippers, busy stirring pots, and mixing jugs of juices, it looked like she was preparing a feast for an army! The patrons face glowed with warmth and love, she chastised Charlie for his risk, told Bill he needed a hair cut, told Ron to swallow before grabbing more food and she swatted the twins.   
Molly finally noticed Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Dear! Sit sit, you are looking much to thin. Here Ill make you a plate."  
Hermione sat next to Fred across from Ron, and a plate filled to the brim with every possible dish was laid in front of here. She picked up a fork and started with her potatoes. Everything was delicious as always, but the best thing about this impromptu dinner? Seeing the Weasleys as a family again. Seeing Molly happily cooking heart out and her children talking and eating. 

Fred leaned into her, his arm snaking around her waist. Lips grazing her ear as he whispered.

"Will you meet me up stairs? We need to talk about something."


	3. Moving Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly asks her children to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might write a prologue to this story, after this chapter. To kind of tie the ending together. I'm finding it tough to write a story detailing Molly's life when we have only ever known her as a loving mother and in times a fierce woman. I just want to let her have a peaceful life after everything she had been through. So yah Expect at least a prologue chapter after this one. And I will be writing a second semi separate story after this going into what's developing between two other very important characters.

Fred and Hermione stood from the table, slipping out without notice. At least they thought. Molly was suppressing a grin, pretending she didn't see a thing.

She continued moving around the kitchen, making sure all of her children were fed. When everything started to settle down she moved into the sitting room. Her children following. Sitting back in her rocking chair she had them all surround her, Ginny once again in Harrys lap, that image made Molly smile. George next to Ron, Bill, Charlie and Percy all crammed onto the couch. They all looked at her expectantly. Waiting for the head of house to speak. Respectful not to speak until she was ready to address them. 

Molly took a deep breath, and started to speak. 

"I apologize for the way I've acted these last couple of months. I should have been here, taking care of you kids, but I also want to thank you all for never giving up, and bringing me back."

"Mum, there's no need, we love you, we just like seeing you happy."  
Ginny tried to placate her mother.

Molly smiled warmly at her only daughter. 

"I love you all too, I was hoping to ask a favor from all of you."

Fred and Hermione slipped back into the room at that moment, unnoticed by everyone except the Matriarch, she could see the blush in Hermione's cheeks, and the slightly more messy texture of her wild mane. Fred looked cocky so to speak, a grin plastered on his face, and his eyes shown with love and adoration. It was no secret to Molly what had happened when they left the kitchen, but she didn't mind. Fred had been just as morose as she, blaming himself for his fathers death. It was nice to see him take joy, and the fact that he was opening up emotionally to their very own Hermione was a huge deal. She would become her true daughter before long, if Molly had any say in the matter. 

Molly continued.   
"I want you all to know, it was so magical raising you children. My life had never felt so complete. With your fathers passing, and so many of you moving on to your own families, the house seems so empty, and that's part of what kept me from coming to terms. I would like to ask if you would like, to move back in. Just for a little while mind you, I wouldn't want to keep you from your adventures."

Fred stood up.  
"Mum, I'll come back, no problem, as long as you want to deal with me pestering you every day."

He laughed and pulled out an old trick wand. He tapped the wand on Hermione's head making her scowl, and a bundle of fire lilies popped out of the end. The whole room erupted in applause. He handed the lilies to Hermione who took them in good nature, still scowling from being whacked on the head. George stood up next to his brother. 

"The shops doing fine and we can always commute. You didn't even have to ask mum. Jeez and you call yourself our mother."

The room erupted in laughter again and Molly looked fondly at everyone. She knew The younger ones would stay with her for a bit longer. 

"We'll just go get settled in then yah? Mum, Harrys going to crash in my room okay?" Ron stood and started out of the room, Harry behind him. Both already talking excitedly about playing Quidditch in the orchard.  
That shocked her a bit, in a good way. She always loved having Harry over.

"Yah and Hermione's going to stay with me. Right Mione?" Ginny stood also. Hermione following her.   
Molly couldn't help but notice the look Hermione shared with Fred on her way out. She could safely assume the sleeping arrangements would be changing without her knowledge. She laughed inwardly at that. Like anything happened in this house without her knowledge.   
The rest of the children stood and made their way over. Each giving her a hug before heading out the door. Bill on his way home with Fleur, Charlie needing to check back in at work. Percy saying he needed to finish an important proposal for the ministry. Molly wished all her children well and told them all to visit soon. This year was promising to be much better already.


	4. One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly watches as her family grows, her heart growing and filling along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in this short fiction. Thank you for reading and giving me support. It was kind of hard getting into a groove and trying to lengthen this story as best I could, but I hope you enjoyed in none the less.

One Year Later

Molly sat sniffling quietly into a white handkerchief as she watched her only daughter walk gracefully down the aisle. Everyone cooed and awed as Ginny seemed to float towards the alter. Her white dress flowing elegantly behind her, hair up in a twist at the top of her head, a glittering tiara wrapped around the twist, her veil falling down her back and landing near the bottom of the dress. She looked absolutely beautiful, simple and elegant, beautiful. 

Ginny had asked Bill to walk her down the aisle. It brought tears to Molly's eyes to see her sons stepping up for that job. Bill passed Ginny's hand over to Harry, and he clung to it tightly. His thumb brushing over her knuckles, Molly could see Ginny's blush spreading rapidly, blending with her flaming red hair. 

All her sons stood as Harrys grooms men, Hermione and some Ginny's best friends from school stood as the brides maids. The ceremony was simply, quick, earthy, beautiful. Less than half an hour after Ginny walked down the aisle, the officiate bonded her daughter and her son in law, hand in hand, wand to wand, their magick flowed around the pair, burst and sprinkled all over the entire wedding, amazing the guests. 

Harry didn't waste any time, he grabbed Ginny and kissed her deeply, then he picked her up, cradled her in his arms and walked her all the way across the Burrows garden and over the homes threshold. The display made everyone laugh. 

Molly stood and herded the guests towards the front garden where the wedding feast and reception area had been set up, she helped her sons place everyone at their proper seat and then made her way into the kitchen, where a horde of Hogwarts house elves were starting to get the plates ready to move onto the tables outside. Dobby had asked the house elves for help, and Harry had asked McGonagall if it was okay. Dobby had been so insistent without any need, McGonagall had agreed, and was currently sitting in her spot right next to Molly's empty seat. She made sure the elves knew where everything was going, and which order and then she left the kitchen, making her way upstairs to see if her daughter needed any help getting into her reception dress. She knocked on the door and Hermione opened it, a light pink tint to her cheeks.

"Hi Molly, Ginny's just about ready, want to come in?"

Hermione opened the door and Molly walked in. Ginny was standing in front of a floor length mirror trying to pull the tiara out of her hair, but it kept snagging. She was already wearing a knee length white summer dress. Molly walked up behind her chuckling at the frustrated look on her daughters face. She reached up swatting away her daughters hands gently. She effortlessly pulled the tiara from the twist and flattened the strands back into place. 

"You look lovely my dear, I am so very proud of you, and Harry will be a wonderful husband."

Molly placed a kiss on top of her head. Moving her hands to hold onto Ginny's shoulders.

"Thanks mum, he makes me so happy, and I know how much you love him too."

Molly smiled at Ginny and walked out the door, heading back down stairs to take her place at the table. 

Hermione came down next followed by all the brides maids, and they too sat down. Looking at the kitchen door expectantly. Excitement graced all of their faces. 

Ginny finally came out into the yard, hand in hand with her new husband Harry James Potter. They stood at the head of the table and raised their glasses, beckoning for everyone else to do the same.

"I know that today is our wedding," Harry kissed Ginnys hand before continuing.  
"But I would like to thank Molly Weasley, who opened her home to me, for whom I am eternally grateful for, if it weren't for you treating me like a son Molly, I would probably not have been able to get close enough to Ginny to convince her that I love her. Thank you so much for showing me what love can be and is. To Molly Weasley!"

Every one clapped as the couple sat down. Molly crying openly now. McGonagall rubbed her back gently. This was the best day of her life. Watching he daughter get married. Having her son in law love her so deeply. Molly Weasley, could say for certain, that she had never been happier. This year, and today had been amazing, and she could not wait for what was to come.


End file.
